Stratégie marketing branchée
[table des matières ] Sommaire Les étudiants ci-dessous sont responsables de la rédaction d'un sommaire de longueur variable. Ils peuvent aussi coordonner le travail des spécialistes de contenu (données, articles et autres sources). (Inspirez-vous du chapître du livre ) Vicky Beaulieu, Émilie Lavoie, Mathieu Latouche, Jessica Martel Données Chaque étudiant doit identifier une source de données, récentes et fiables, en relation avec le thème de cette entrée. Il en présente, dans son sommaire, les chiffres les plus importants et incorpore un lien vers la source. Vicky Beaulieu, Cynthia Côté, Anne-Marie Delisle, Anne-Isabelle Gauvin, Poly Goy, Étienne Bellavance Martin, Izabel Toros Parnakyan, Charles-Frédéric Samson-Carrier, Rokia Doumbia, Amélie Plourde, Andréanne Gagné, Vincent Métivier, Sébastien Pigeon --- Etienne Bellavance Martin Karen Emanuelson (2011); Social Media 2011 Just the stats; http://tinyurl.com/7bm5ez7 Voici un diaporama de 64 pages crée par Hubspot regroupant plusieurs faits et statistiques en rapport aux médias sociaux et aux stratégies marketing web en 2011. Voici quelques statistiques intéressantes qui démontrent l’envergure d’une stratégie branchée de nos jours (lien : http://tinyurl.com/7bm5ez7) : 10,3 billions de recherches par mois sont effectuées sur Google'; 64%' des utilisateurs Facebook sont devenus «Fans» d’au moins une compagnie; 200 millions d’Américains se sont enregistrés sur la liste noire «Do not call»; Plus de 1/3 '''des compagnies utilisent un blog pour rejoindre leurs objectifs marketing; Les compagnies qui bloguent reçoivent '''55% plus de visites sur leur site web; 67% des compagnies B2C et 41% des compagnies B2B ont attiré un client via Facebook; 2/3 des marketeurs disent que l’usage d’un blog est critique et important pour l’entreprise; Le budget marketing pour les réseaux sociaux et les blogs a doublé depuis les deux dernières années. --- Vincent Métivier INTERNET USAGE STATISTICS - The Internet Big Picture - World Internet Users and Population Stats http://www.internetworldstats.com/stats.htm Plusieurs statistiques non seulement intéressantes, mais récentes, à propos de l'Internet et de ses utilisateurs. *Évolution de la population mondiale vs nombre d'utilisateurs d'Internet (6.9G vs 361M d'utilisateurs) *Taux mondial de croissance du nombre d'utilisateurs entre 2010 et 2011 (528%) *Taux de pénétration d'Internet par région (ex: Amérique du Nord 79%, Océanie 68%, Europe 61%). Ce site vous donne également accès à une série d'hyperliens menant vers d'autres statistiques entre autres à propos d'Internet --- Poly Goy HubSpot : 100 Awesome Marketing Stats, Charts & Graphs : http://tinyurl.com/4xr9and Dans le but de vous aider dans le processus de planification de vos stratégies marketing en ligne, HubSpot a compilé une collection de 134 diapositives, avec des statistiques compilées à partir sur leurs propres collections de données. Les sujets des diapositives incluent : *Marketing entrant vs sortant *Référencement *Médias sociaux *Blog *Facebook *Twitter * * * Vicky Beaulieu eMarketer (2011), For Small-Business Marketers, Are Fewer Channels Better? Selon cet article de eMarketer, le plus grand défi des petites entreprises (américaines) est de trouver de nouveaux clients. On y présente le taux d’utilisation et le taux d’efficacité d’une quinzaine de canaux en ligne, pour 2010 et 2011, chez les propriétaires de petite entreprise. Dans la plus grande proportion, soit 85,8 %, ils ont utilisé des sites Internet pour trouver de nouveaux clients. En 2e et 3e positions viennent, presque à égalité, le courriel et le marketing sur les moteurs de recherche, utilisé par près des trois-quarts (respectivement par 74,3 % et 74,0 %). La variété de canaux utilisés démontre un grand taux d’expérimentation, de la part des dirigeants de petites entreprises. Pourtant, ils se disent moins satisfaits de leur efficacité en 2011, par rapport à 2010. Article et tableaux complets : http://bit.ly/zZlUwE --- Sébastien Pigeon Danyl Bosomworth, January 24 (2012), Mobile Marketing Statistics 2012: http://tinyurl.com/89mllya Dans un article très récent l'auteur nous informe de plusieurs statistiques européennes intéressantes concernant les téléphones mobiles et de l'utilisation que peuvent en faire les "marketers" pour optimiser une stratégie. En d'autres mots, ces statistiques serviront aux organisations à mieux comprendre leurs clients consommateurs des téléphones mobiles. On y voit des statistiques comme: - Les principaux usages que les utilisateurs font de leur téléphone mobile (téléphoner 36%, jeux26%, SMS 82%, accès aux nouvelles 16%). - seulement 10% des utilisateurs de téléphone mobile l'utilise via une application ou un site web pour s'informer sur certains détails d'un commerce quelconque. ---Rokia DOUMBIA-- gestion de la relation client par le biais des réseaux sociaux Mars(2012) · Selon une étude réalisée en 2012 par Nucleus Research, la gestion des relations clients via les réseaux sociaux augmente les ventes de 11,8% ; ce ratio est plus ou moins confirmé par prés de 90% des entreprises utilisatrices de «RCM social »interrogées. 47% des répondant utilisent des réseaux externes tels que Facebook ou linkedln, et 36% intègrent un réseau interne, avec messagerie instantanée et «chatte ». de plus, 10% des internautes des pays développés utilisent les RCM des réseaux sociaux et dans les pays émergents, ce chiffre représente 32% des clients internautes. http://tinyurl.com/7d4hvtd Articles scientifiques Chaque étudiant doit identifier un article scientifique pertinent via scholar.google.com et rédiger un sommaire d'un paragraphe. Ajouter un lien qui pointe vers la source. Vincent Douville, Christine Ricard, Christian Robert, Catherine Bernier, Alexandra Simard, Alexandre Charette, Nicolas Christi Bourget, Vanessa Marsan, Jessica Martel, Maxime Girard, Abdellatif Hamdouny, Cristina Ramirez Salazar Christian Robert La compréhension du comportement des consommateurs relativement à des canaux de distribution multiples, en ligne et hors-ligne, peut aider les entreprises à développer une stratégie multicanal plus efficace et à maximiser la synergie entre le canal traditionnel et le canal internet. L’article explore les notions de loyauté, d’engagement et de familiarité par rapport à une stratégie multicanal. L’une des contributions de l’article est de démontrer que pour les entreprises établies, les bénéfices générés par le canal traditionnel diminuent à mesure que leurs clients deviennent plus familiers avec le canal internet. Niall Piercy. 2012. Positive and negative cross-channel shopping behaviour. Marketing Intelligence & Planning 30, no. 1, (January 1): 83-104. http://tinyurl.com/8y92464 (accessed February 29, 2012). Jessica Martel Hasan, Jamal. (2011) "Analysis of E-marketing Strategies" lien: http://versita.metapress.com/content/ql818m61q8603l10/fulltext.pdf L’article ci-dessous décrit et analyse les différents aspects du e-Marketing. Ainsi, on peut y lire les différentes fonctions de ce type de marketing et les différentes stratégies possibles. On y décrit aussi les principaux consommateurs habituellement ciblés par ces stratégies de marketing web. Il y démontre également une analyse qui permet de savoir si l’on doit conserver les autres canaux traditionnels ou tout simplement le ou les remplacer par le nouveau canal : internet. Ensuite, l’auteur y décrit les déterminants des succès ou échecs dans ce domaine ainsi que ce qui est nécessaire pour avoir une stratégie efficace et se démarquer dans ce canal. En lisant cet article, on peut donc mieux comprendre comment utiliser le e-Marketing et dans quelle situation celui-ci est plus efficace. Christine Ricard Rajan Varadarajan & Manjit S. Yadav (2009) ‘’Marketing Strategy in an Internet-Enabled Environment : A Retrospective on the First Ten Years of JIM and a Prospective on the Next Ten Years http://tinyurl.com/7vw3623 Sommaire: Revue des articles parus dans le Journal of Interactive Marketing depuis dix ans et traitant de l’évolution des stratégies marketing. Mise en lumière des changements qu’a apporté Internet dans l’environnement de l’entreprise. La figure 1 résume particulièrement bien comment les différentes composantes de l’environnement interne et externe influencent et sont influencés par la stratégie marketing d’une entreprise. On y traite ensuite de l’impact d’Internet sur la communication entre les entreprises et les individus, sur la communication des entreprises entre elles (B2B) (l’accent est mis sur le manque d’information à ce sujet), et sur le mix marketing. Les deux dernières parties proposent des sujets sur lesquels, selon les auteurs, il serait intéressant de faire des recherches, en regard de l’évolution de l’utilisation d’Internet (B2B, médias sociaux, confidentialité, etc.). Maxime Girard Les caractéristiques relationnelles du site Web ont-elles un impact sur la confiance des clients en ligne ? Lien : http://www.cairn.info/article.php?ID_ARTICLE=MAV_032_0192 Le présent article examine l’impact de certaines caractéristiques relationnelles et sociales du site Web sur la confiance des clients en ligne dans le contexte de l’industrie bancaire. Les résultats montrent un impact significatif de la qualité du support, de la qualité de la communication''' ainsi que de l’absence d’une communauté virtuelle''' sur la confiance en ligne. Ces variables sont importantes puisqu’elles expliquent 77% de la variance globale du modèle. En effet, afin d’augmenter la confiance en ligne de leurs clients, les banques devraient se lancer réellement dans un marketing social sur Internet et une véritable gestion de la relation client doit être développée grâce aux nouvelles caractéristiques sociales et humaines du site Web. Vincent Douville L’Internet est le médium idéal pour promouvoir les produits et services. L’utilisation appropriée des nouvelles technologies (ICTs) disponibles contribue grandement à l’ouverture de nouveaux marchés, à croître le portfolio de clients et ainsi accroître les ventes et profits de l’organisation. Ainsi, l’auteur propose plusieurs hypothèses pour suggérer une augmentation des ventes due à l’utilisation des nouvelles technologies. 1. Les nouvelles technologies contribuent à l’augmentation du niveau des ventes dû à la capacité des médiums à promouvoir les produits et services. 2. Les nouvelles technologies contribuent à l’augmentation des nouveaux canaux de communications puisque l’internet permet un très haut niveau de segmentation. 3. Aujourd’hui, la publicité web a un plus grand impact que les médias traditionnels. L’Internet permet l’échange d’information bidirectionnelle à un coût très faible, d’une excellente qualité et d’être engagé dans une discussion. 4. Les nouvelles technologies contribuent de manière significative à améliorer les relations clients-entreprises pour retenir leurs clients, s’assurer leurs loyautés, et ce grâce à une plus grande flexibilité et personnalisation. 5. Les nouvelles technologies contribuent de manière significative à fidéliser la clientèle. 6. Les nouvelles technologies contribuent à une meilleure promotion et commercialisation des produits et services. 7. Les nouvelles technologies contribuent à l’augmentation du nombre de clients potentiels. L’utilisation des réseaux sociaux vise à augmenter cette source potentielle de revenu en étudiant le comportement web afin d’identifier les sous-segments du marché ainsi que les goûts et besoins des utilisateurs. 8. Les nouvelles technologies contribuent à l’augmentation de la publicité dans les médias électroniques. Suite à l’analyse de chaque hypothèse, l’auteur conclut que les nouvelles technologies ont un grand impact et d’influence sur la façon dont les affaires se font de nos jours. L’utilisation de la technologie a grandement contribué: · Amélioration de la communication mondiale · Augmentation du flux de communication · Diminution du temps et coûts des communications · Croissance des échanges commerciaux internationaux (promotion et commercialisation à l’échelle de la planète) Référence: http://tinyurl.com/8yd3m3a Autres sources Chaque étudiant résume en 1-2 phrases le contenu d'une source www pertinente, tout en indiquant le lien Mariane Jobin, Maxime Bérubé, Matthieu Donnadieu, Imad Raad, Mathieu Latouche, Audrey Garon, Papa Birahim Gueye, Bianca Auclair, Samantha Borosiewicz, Maya Bellavance Parent, Sabrina Bouchard, François Fournier Mariane Jobin - A Strategic Roadmap for Digital Marketing '''by Akin Arikan L'article présente deux outils intéressants. 1) Un modèle permettant d'élaborer une stratégie marketing numérique dont les grandes étapes sont : a) définir la mission numérique; b) développer la stratégie numérique; c) développer la composante «interaction avec l'utilisateur » de la stratégie; d) élaborer des moyens de mesurer et d'optimiser le retour sur investissement; e) sélectionner la technologie qui permet de supporter la stratégie. 2) Un modèle permettant d'évaluer le niveau de maturité atteint dans le développement des différentes étapes de cette stratégie (maturity model for digital marketing). Au-delà de définir sa stratégie numérique, une entreprise gagne à mesurer, sur une échelle de zéro à trois, la qualité stratégique de chacune des étapes réalisées afin d'être la plus performante possible. http://www.customerthink.com/article/strategic_roadmap_digital_marketing Audrey Garon - 7 Steps For a Successful Social Media Strategy Il s'agit d'un article tiré du site Web Social Media Examiner qui explique les éléments dont devraient tenir compte les entreprises qui choisissent d'intégrer les réseaux sociaux à leur stratégie de marketing. On y retrouve donc différents trucs pour développer une stratégie consacrée aux réseaux sociaux efficace. Voici le lien : http://www.socialmediaexaminer.com/7-steps-for-a-successful-social-media-strategy --- Vincent Métivier http://bit.ly/rkCTXS Adviso présente dans cet article, en date du 11 octobre 2011, les nouveautés dans le calcul des données effectué par Facebook insights. Ces précisions sont importantes puisque le changement effectué par Facebook modifie la signification même des résultats et des données extraites. Il est donc important de comprendre les différences et les particularités de la situation avant et après le changement. ---- --------Sabrina Bouchard '''Source: Free Marketing Zone Titre de l’article: What is an effective internet marketing strategy? Lien dropbox: http://tinyurl.com/6mcxygr Sommaire: Avoir une stratégie marketing web est essentiel au succès de toute entreprise. Avant même de développer cette stratégie, l’entreprise doit essentiellement procéder une analyse approfondie dans le but de déterminer où elle se situe par rapport à ses principaux concurrents et d'identifier les objectifs qu'elle souhaite atteindre afin de se démarquer sur son marché. L’article propose 4 grandes étapes aux entreprises qui souhaitent se doter d'une stratégie marketing web sans trébucher: Phase 1: Online research: who are your main competitors and your favorite clients? Phase 2: Data analysis: what are the main strengths and weaknesses of your competitors? Phase 3: Strategy development: identify and prioritize your web marketing tactics Phase 4: Monitoring performance: monitor your internet marketing campaigns to discover what works and what doesn’t --- François Fournier FOURNIER Marie-Ève, lesaffaires.com, 17-01-2012, La science-fiction rejoint l'industrie du commerce de détail http://tinyurl.com/7lue9ed Sommaire : Cet article résume une journée de conférences au 101e congrès annuel de la National Retail Federation tenu au mois de janvier 2012. On y mentionne que les marquent peuvent maintenant, grâce aux médias sociaux, entrer directement en relation avec leurs clients sans utiliser les détaillants comme intermédiaire.